Celiac disease is assumed to be an autoimmune disorder, with intestinal cell destruction caused by antibodies that appear p/ingestion of the wheat protein gliadin. 80% of prediabetics express 2 or more antibodies to the autoantigens insulin, GAD65, & ICA512.bdc. This pilot study seeks to identify dietary triggers of type I diabetes by evaluating anti-islet autoantibody levels p/removing complex proteins from the diet and sequentially reintroducing the food groups in 1st degree relatives of diabetics, who have 2-3 pos. anti-islet autoantibodies.